Shake It
by theherbflower
Summary: Lily and James snogging in the common room? Remus and Sirius singing? And then acting out Lyrics? Just sit back, relax and laugh at the Marauders sans Pettigrew singing Shake It by Metro Station. Its a drabble folks... cheers! herb Jp/Le Rl/Sb


**Authors Note: **_Here is a drabble! A James/Lily Sirius/Remus drabble to the lyrics of Metro Stations Shake it. I think it sucks but I guess its worth the read._

**Disclaimer: **_I hereby disclaim anything and everything to do with with owning Harry Potter. I only like to live in the world because its just so much better then reality!_

Cheers! Herb3

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

_James_

_**Two or more singing**_

Shake it.

"_Lets drop! Yeah, come on._

_Shake, shake."_

"Prongs leave the poor girl alone." Sirius black laughed at his friend James Potter who was at current, annoying the living snot out of a one 'Miss Lily Evans' who was trying and failing to scowl at him. "Cant you see that she's trying to write?"

"_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at your front door."_

"Fuck off Potter."

"_Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm. And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside. Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now. This feelings tearing me up, he we go now."_

"Potter I am trying to write, now please just go and bugger off!"

"Padfoot? Care to help me with the back ground?"

"Fine."

"Will both of you just go and die?"

"_Now if she does it like this…"_

"_**Will you do it like that?"**_

"_Now if she touches like this…."_

"_**Will you touch her right back?"**_

"_Now if she moves like this…"_

"_**Will you move her like that?"**_

"_**Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it."**_

It was at this moment that Remus Lupin, resident Werewolf of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry came walking into the near empty common room looking well worn and tired.

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed.

"_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a strait stare."_

"James Potter, please just leave me alone." Lily exclaimed irritated. "I'm busy."

"What will I have to do to just make your sorry 'head boy' arse get the hell away from me?"

"_We're on the bed b__ut your clothes are laying right there. _

_And I was thinking of places that I could hide._

_Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now."_

"Leave me ALONE Potter!"

"_This feelings tearing me up, here we go now."_

"_Now if she does it like this."_

"_**Will you move it like that?"**_

"_Now if she touches like this"_

"_**Will you touch her right back?"**_

"_Now if she moves like this"_

"_**Will you mover her right like that?"**_

"_**Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it."**_

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Lily snapped grabbing his tie and pulling him down to her eye level and kissing him squarely on the lips before pulling away. "Will that shut you up?"

"Only if you repeat that."

They then got lost in a heated snog.

In the back ground Remus and Sirius sans Pettigrew because everyone hates Pettigrew were smiling. Sirius turns to Remus,

"_**I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind."**_ Sirius said turning to the object of his desires.

"_I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time." _Remus told him reaching an arm around him and pulling him close.

"_**But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night." **_Sirius breathed into his ear.__

"_Your body's shaking, tell me off so I can turn off the lights."_ Remus purred at him.

"_**Now if I do it like this," **_Sirius swiveled his hips into Remus's._** "will you do it like that?"**_

"_Now if I touch you like this" _Remus trailed his hand up Sirius's shirt seductively._ "will you touch me right back?" _

"_**Now if I move it like this" **_Sirius pulled they're nether regions together so that they were making contact. _**"will you move it like that?"**_

"**Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it."**

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it._

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it._

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it._

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it._

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it._

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it._

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it._

_Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it._


End file.
